Invader Zim:The Imperium Of Xenos
by Ravens Of Blood
Summary: Abandon by not only his superiors but by his whole race. Zim must now exact revenge on the empire that left him to die. With a crew acquired from earth Zim will either take out the Irken Empire or build his own or both who knows. care to fine out? Pairings: ZAGR DATR SAGR GAMR RAPR TAOCR ZAOCR
1. From Banished to Free

-Past of 2005 Part 1/5-

Zim was in his base trying contact his mighty superiors the Almighty Tallests. soon his computer screen went from black to showing Red & Purple looking pissed at his very existence, though Zim blew it off thinking one of the staff forgot their food or something.

"Greetings My Tallest!" Zim greeted with respect.

"Hello Ziiimmm!" They said clenching their teeth. "What is so important that you needed to contact us about at this hour?"

"Well I'm glad you asked my lords because I have done it, I have successfully hack into humans pathetic global will allow me crash this planet's defenses and communications so the Armada can make this dirt ball of a planet a new edition to the Irken Empire!" Zim explained feeling proud of himself.

"You did, did you? "Red asked.

"Well...Zim that's great uuuh how did you come up with an ingenious plan may I ask", Purple asked.

"Why it came to me while I was in skool today", Zim explained.

"That's because you got it from GAZZY at lunch", GIR shout.

"GIR BEGONE WITH YOUR NOISY SELF NOW!" Zim demanded.

"Okie Dokie". With that GIR left up to the going to do whatever.

"So getting help from the very species you're trying to conquer huh Zim?" said Red bursting out laugh along with Purple and the Massive crew.

"That was lie sirs I swear, now what time will you be here for the coming invasion?" Zim asked still embarrassed.

Then everyone on the massive broke out in laughing even harder at Zim's question confusing him in the process.

"I do not understand what is so funny, what's going on?", Zim asked confused.

"What's funny Zim is the fact that you still haven't got the real reason you're on that planet", Purple said calming down.

"What Purple means is you were not really sent there not to invade the planet that was all part of the plan to give you, it was a fake mission", Red clarified

"Fake? Whaaa..whaa What do you mean by fake?" Zim asked in disbelief.

"Fake, Tallest Red explained. Your mission to this planet was but a joke to get you far away from us and all of Irken society as possible".

"Yeah, the truth be told, the whole empire hoped for you to meet your end by burning on star or floated around in space til you died. The only reason we didn't send someone to kill you was for our entertainment. It was funny to us about the way you acted like fool so oblivious to what was really going on", Purple added.

"But now it has grown tiresome and boring to watch your weak and meaningless attempts to conquer a world that doesn't even have strategic value or any useful inhabitants to enslave so..."Red pause after looking at purple who nodded.

"So we hereby banish you from the whole Irken Empire for life and if you are ever caught around any systems affiliated with the empire you will be strapped to rocket by Red and myself and will be cast off into the inferno world Sung Sam Sun!" Purple finished.

Zim was in so much shock he could help but feel as if he was going to die or not. "Why my Tallest why do I have to suffer this..this...life ending punishment?" Zim asked.

"Simple we all hate you", Red said.

"But why?" Zim asked again.

"Well for one you destroyed Impending Doom I", Purple answered.

"That was an accident", Zim defended.

"You got two Tallest killed by some monster monstrosity that you create", Red said.

"That was never proven it was all a huge assumption that creature was made by me", Zim said

"And that's not the worst of it", Purple said. "Yeah you nearly got us killed and the Massive along with everyone on board destroyed on a nearby planet!" Red shouted.

"I had no idea...I.. lords I ",but Zim was interrupted. "Save it Zim we don't want to hear it, it's bad enough you're still alive don't make us rearrange that", Red said angrily.

They saw Zim's face and snickered to themselves quietly." Does this mean that Zim will be left on this dirt ball of world to die?" Zim asked with tears starting to rise in his eyes.

"YES ZIM YES!", Red & Purple shouted together. "But don't worry Zim if it makes you feel any better eight other failures like yourself will be banished on that rock too and also if you see Tak tell her she too is forever exiled on that planet for failing to kill you for us please", They said.

"Ye...ye...ye..right away sirs", Zim said miserably.

"Good, Purple said. And before we depart there will be no more answering calls and all supply lines to that rock you will now live on will be cut immediately", Red stated. "Goodbye and Good riddance Zim hope you die painfully", the duo said and laughed as the transmission soon ended.

The base went completely cold and silent with Zim staring at his computer screen. His mind completely stopped and replayed word after word after word of what he was just told letting it sink in. His ruby eyes turn dull and empty as if there was no sign of life any more. Zim slowly gripped his hands into fist and punched through the screen breaking it along with his hands as it bleed. Then he dropped to his knees and let out a feral howl so loud neighborhoods for miles fell into panic.

His anger, sadness and hatred burned ferociously within him, hotter than anything in the universe. It hurt deeply to think all this time his leaders the ones who he swore loyalty and idolized had never cared. All he was to them to everyone in the empire was nothing more than entertainment, a toy or a simple tool that could be used and abused to make them feel happy about themselves.

Once he finally got his head back on his shoulders, Zim ran to the top of his roof, looked at the nightly sky. It was a gigantic picture on the ground but from space it's only a spec of dust, but non of that mattered to Zim for he came here to release the steam that had been stored. So he tilted his head to the sky and shouted:

"SO THIS IS THE TRUTH I AM NOT AN INVADER I'M A PUPPET, A PAWN, A IDIOT TO THOSE I CALL MY PEOPLE

ALL THIS TIME. THEY LOOK AT ME AND SEE NOTHING BUT A DEFECT!"

"OH SO THAT'S HOW IT IS THEN!? WELL THEN I SAY TO HELL WITH ALL OF THEM. I DON'T NEED OR WANT TO BE APART OF SOME FALSE EMPIRE CONTROLLED BY A MACHINE AND TWO PAK STABBING BASTARDS I CALLED MY SUPERIORS."

"NO! NO! THEY WILL ALL ROT IN HELL FOR EMBARRASSING ME!"

"WELL I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THAT WHY WOULD I STAY APART SOMETHING THAT HAS NO RESPECT FOR ZIM?! IN FACT ZIM WILL HAVE...ZIM WILL... ZIM... WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!"

"ZIM WILL BRING THAT FALSE EMPIRE TO IT'S KNEES! ZIM WILL TURN IRK INTO ASTEROIDS! ZIM WILL CONQUER THE UNIVERSE WITH HIS OWN EMPIRE!"

"YES THAT'S IT THAT'S IT! I SEE IT NOW! GETTING BANISHED FROM THE EMPIRE WASN'T THE END BUT MY TRUE BEGINNING! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"

"IT'S ALL COMING TO ME NOW AHAHAHA HEHEHEHE ODBDOBDBDBDBO HAHAHAHAHA!"

"FIRST I'LL GET A CREW TOGETHER THEN I'LL HEAD OUT INTO SPACE AND SHOW THE FALSE GALACTIC IRKEN EMPIRE WHAT THEY HAVE TRULY UNLEASHED!"

"I SWEAR ON THE SOUL OF ALMIGHTY TALLEST MIYUKI! MY EMPIRE WILL BE LEGENDARY AND I WILL STAND TALL AS SUPREME TALLEST ZIM RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"ALL WILL FEAR ME OR DIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"VICTORY WILL BE FOR ZIM!"

(THIS IS MY FIRST INVADER ZIM STORY. I USED TO WATCH THIS AS A KID AND I BEEN THINKING SINCE I GOT THE SERIES ON MY LAPTOP I FIGURED WHY NOT WRITE ONE BUT BACK THEN I WAS LIKE NAH BUT AFTER A WHILE, STORIES AND OC'S KEPT POPPIN INTO MY BRAIN SO FUCK IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK OF IT. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I WILL GLADLY TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I WILL HOLLA AT YA'LL LATER )

(ALSO THIS STORY WILL BE RATED-T SO YEA THEY'RE GOING TO BE A LOT OF SWEARING AND MAYBE SOME SUGGESTIVE SCENES AND THAT'S ALL I'M REVEALING ALONG WITH THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS ARE ALL IN THE PAST THAT LEAD UP TO THE PRESENT OKAY? OKAY ENJOY OR DON'T I DON'T CARE)


	2. The Banished Eight

-Past Of 2005 Part 2/5-

It's been three days ever since the last transmission with the bastard Twins(Tallest). So far Zim was handling it well, despite the fact that he cried for hours to the point where he blacked out. But after a long recovery of his ego, Zim was back to being well...Zim.

But a great change had happened to him like a really strange change. Zim after surprisingly taking Gir's advice decide since he was stuck on earth might as well try to embrace it. So Zim did eventually and start to try out some earthly activities.

For example: Zim was at skool experimenting on the human device called the GameslaveII. Now normally you would see only Gazlene Membrane the sister of Zim's arch-rival Dibbert Membrane to be playing with these well Zim thought one day why not give it a shot and see what the big deal is. After playing it one night Zim never looked backed.

In the cafeteria Zim can be seen at his table playing his gameslave, grunting as he was killing vampire piggies left and right. "Come to me you mutated worms! Let Zim train you in the ways of death", Zim said. This was interesting thing to see at lunch because it was Zim play the device, even Dib and Gaz were surprised.

"So Zim is all of sudden interested in video games and is probably planning on using our very own devices to brainwash us all!"Dib said to Gaz who was trying to tune him out.

"Or he may of moved on to something better to do instead", Gaz encountered.

"Hmm maybe he wants us to think like that Gaz so he can come up for a surprise attack", Dib replied.

"Look Dib your voice is making my headache just go spy on him like you normally do", Gaz said completely annoyed.

"Oh I intend to Gaz but first-ooooohhhhhh!" he said as piece of paper flew into his mouth. Dib took the paper out of his mouth and found out it was a note that read: (Meet me in the back of the skool at the brick wall now it's urgent! T).

"Gaz I gotta go do something important watch Zim as I go do what I need to do, ok?" Dib said

"Whatever", Gaz said rolling her eyes.

With that Dib ran out of the cafeteria leaving Gaz alone to her gameslave and pizza. It was peaceful for five minutes when she notice a green face on the side of her screen. Gaz didn't have to look at the object because she already knew what it was.

"What do want Zim I'm in the zone", she said with her eyes closed while playing her Gameslave.

"Hmm Dib's not here and Gaz is all along, maybe I could use her to bring Dib more pain than anything she's ever done and possible recruit her as an ally", Zim thought to himself.

"Why little Gaz am simply just see what your highest level is on this GameslaveII so I can compare it to mine", Zim said.

"Well if it will get you away from me level 68 there now go away", she said sternly.

"Really cause that means that I'm only five levels away from you, but if I continue playing I'll be able you mope easily", Zim said walking away.

"Hold it right there you green bean!", Gaz said stopping Zim in his tracks. "Do you honestly think you could beat me in something I was born to do huh do?", She asked viciously.

Zim only smirked. "I got her now, to reel her in for the catch, hahahaha", he thought.

"Well Gaz-Human I know you maybe more experienced with the portable Gameslave device but I doubt you are any good with these games on the Gameslavery XL", Zim said challengingly.

Gaz's eyes went as big as pool balls when she heard what Zim just said until finally she came back to reality.

"Bullshit you're lying Zim", she challenged back.

"Zim does not lie nor does he bullshit because he does have the new GameSlavery XL at his home as we speak", he said proudly.

Gaz could not believe her ears. "How did you get one those aren't even in the stores for three months?",she asked.

"Gir won this contraption in a dancing competition first prize was $750,000 and one of the first ever made Gameslavery XL. I was going to sell this thing because Gir kept constantly begging me to play with him for 2 months and when I finally did...well let's just say I now know what it's like to be addicted to games Gaz it's very pleasing", Zim confessed.

After hearing that Gaz was amazed and little jealous of the green boy/alien.

"Well...goood... for you Zimmy now goodbye", with Gaz was about to walk back to her table when Zim called her.

"WAIT! Gaz I believe we could satisfy each other through some reasonable means", he said.

Gaz raise an eyebrow in disbelief and started blush at what he just said. "Uh...Zim...what exactly are you implying?" Gaz said.

"I'm simply asking that we do each other a service that we'll benefit from", Zim answered.

"No no Zim I refuse!", she nearly screamed.

"But why I just-" but before he could continue she grabbed him by the throat and told him: "I am not some whore that you can benefit from and I am too young for you to even think about sleeping with you."

Now Zim was confused at the situation so he decide to asked: "What do you mean by sleeping with me?"

Gaz mentally face palm herself after forgetting that was terrible at understanding slang. "Sex Zim, I will not have sex with you, you know mating", she clarified.

Zim's face went to full on disgust on what she was thinking.

"Eeck!" disgusting! he bellowed.

"Yeah get it now?", she replied sharing the same kind of disgust.

"Gaz, Zim was going to offer you the benefit of becoming a trusted ally", Zim finally spit out.

Gaz had released him and said:"ally? are you asking me to be friends with you?" she asked.

"Yes why yes I am", Zim said fixing himself.

There was now silence in the whole room, everyone in the cafeteria gasp as they heard Zim doing something that nobody would do before and that was- Befriending Gazlene Membrane. It was so scary that everyone went under their tables to see the chaotic punishment that was about to be bestowed on the poor green kid.

Gaz looked at Zim in for a moment thinking why this alien had a death wish by befriending her, but she also wanted to know the reasons why he chose her so she was going to find out now before she killed him.

"Alright you got thirty seconds to explain what your intentions are and why do they involve me", She snared.

Zim was spooked by her harsh behavior but knew he had to be strong and show her she did not intimidated him. "Well Gaz my intentions are simple", he explained. "

"I am looking for a human companion that can teach me the ways of humanity's social culture. Now I know what you are thinking why would I want an interest in that well here's why. My own race has pak stabbed me and sent me here to die so I thought to hell with them and moved on. But sadly despite the research I've done I can not adjust to the this planet's way's faster than I want to. So basically I need a teacher some who could make Zim feel a part of this miserable rock that I must now live and the reason I chose you is because out of everyone of these filthy stinking worms you are the only who I actually have more respect for okay?", as he finished.

Gaz thought again about all that Zim said and decided to find out what she would get out of the whole ordeal.

"Before I consider anything that you propose what's in it for me? "she asked.

Zim smiled and stated: "Well Gaz if you do decided to take up Zim's honorable offer you will received a lifetime supply of Bloaty's Pizza Hog famous pizza that you love so much".

"I'm listening", she said now fully interested.

"I could acquire any type of games and gaming systems that haven't even sold in this part of the world yet", he concluded.

"Really?!" she said eyes wide opened.

"And as a final addition to sweeten the deal I'll let you use some of my technology to torment Dib in so many ways til your heart's content", he finishing his last add-on.

"Hmmm, alright Zim I'll accept your friend offering on three conditions", she said.

"Of course, to what do you want as these conditions", he asked.

"Well", she said:

1\. "You're paying for every treating I call upon you, got it?"

Zim nodded

2\. "If I am going to teach you anything you will do as I say or I will revoke our agreement and maybe doom you for your arrogance understand?"

Zim nodded again and replied:" and what is the last condition that you want?"

3." I'm moving in with you, is that clear?"

Zim eyes when to the size of tennis balls as he heard the last one.

"Yo...u...y..ou...you want to what?!" Zim asked screaming.

"Yup, move in with you", Gaz stated.

"But why what is wrong with your own home?" he asked.

"I live with Dib in there", Gaz reminded him.

"While that is understandable", Zim told her. "But I do not wish to have a human living in my domain!"

Gaz just shrugged. "That's my half of the deal take it or leave it and seeing as you are without hope of finding any else I'd suggest you take", she stated.

"THIS UNNATURAL!" Zim screamed.

1\. "WE BARELY TALKED OR KNOW EACH OTHER!"

2\. "I AM A MALE AND YOU ARE A FEMALE!"

"Well have fun finding someone who won't call the government on you for being an alien", Gaz said walking away from Zim.

"Wait!", he shouted.

"What?" she said not turning to look at him.

"Make sure it's okay with your parental-unit before coming by and by then I should have a room ready for you, ok?", Zim said.

Gaz smirked and said: "Oh you won't have to worry I'll be there and as for my dad he's not going to be an issue".

"Good then I will see later!" Zim said heading to the hallway.

But before they went their separate ways Zim's wrist comm-link went off grabbing both of their attentions. Zim hit the comm-link and a picture of Gir popped out on the screen.

"Hi Master!", Gir said loudly as usual.

"Gir what do want? I'm at school right now", Zim said.

"I just wanted to tell you four pod thingies are coming here", Gir said with a dumb smile.

"Ah good then they've readied entered the system where will they be landing Gir?", Zim asked his Sir-Unit.

"Computer says the school and now!" Gir answered loudly.

"Now?! Here?!", Zim said out loud.

"Yep", he answered.

"Gir! get to the skool quickly!", Zim ordered.

Gir smiled and nodded before disappearing.

"Come on Gaz there some more of my people we need to meet at once", Zim said carrying Gaz while she was playing her game.

Outside of skool

Dib was outside of the skool headed towards the brick wall next to the playground to find a familiar female.

"Hello Dib", she greeted.

"Tak", Dib greeted coldly.

It was awkward seeing each other again after Tak tried to fill the earth's core with snacks just so she could get what she desired from her leaders. So to break the ice Tak decide to start with small talk and see where that leads.

"So... how life on earth treating you huh?", She asked nervously.

"Alright cut crap Tak we both know that you did not have call me here to talk so what are true intention?" Dib asked in a venom voice.

Tak had just sighed and said: "Ok it's obvious you are still mad at me about my plan to take over your planet I get that, but please Dib believe me it was nothing personal".

"Nothing Personal? NOTHING PERSONAL?!, I think that was very personal to me", he snapped.

"I can see that", but she was interrupted by Dib.

"No you don't Talk, I mean I trusted you, I thought maybe you and I could have been best friends and together we could have taken Zim down", he finished.

"Look Dib, Irkens are not the same as humans in term of emotions and courtships. We are a program race meaning everything that were suppose to feel is assigned to us like personalities and traits. We are meant to be a race of bloodthirsty conquerors been on killing inferior species and conquering or destroying planets not make friends or have relationships we just don't do that, it not in our DNA", she explained.

"So?" he asked.

"So we don't care to rely on one another or others to aid us because we are programmed and taught to fend for ourselves", she said.

"Well if that's true then why did you call me here to meet you in the first place", Dib asked.

"Because I don't trust any other slimeballs on this pitiful rock not to have me turned into a lab rat for their point less experiments and you are the human smart enough other than your sister to that knows aliens really exist", she answered.

"But that's not the only reason why I called you here", she said.

"Really? Then what is your real reason?" he asked.

"I'm going to get what I desire since I arrived, my title of invader, but to do that I need the very thing to ensure I get it", answered.

Dib looked at the female Irken in disguise confusedly. Tak saw this realizing she was being vague decide to just spit it out.

"Basically we need to fine Zim and killed him so I can show his corpse to my leaders so I can receive what should have been given to me in the first place", Tak explained.

Dib narrowed his eyes after hearing her explanation.

"We? What do you mean we?". Dib asked arms crossed.

"Well I... uh... I mean I... I was...", Tak was having a real hard time asking for assistance.

"Your really bad at asking for help aren't you", Dib asked laughing at her feeble attempts.

"No, it's just I don't know how to ask someone who I just betrayed for his assistance to bring down the guy who we both hate together", she said.

"Look how about this I agree to help you kill Zim if you agree to not invade earth and I get to keep Zim's corpse so I can show the world that aliens do exist and that I am not crazy,Deal?", Dib offered his hand to seal the deal.

"Deal!" Tak said shaking his hand.

After the hands had finish there shaking a black cats whooshed in front of them.

"Mimi what you doing here?", Tak asked.

"My radar has spotted four targets closing", the cat answered.

"Whoa you talk now?" Dib asked in surprised.

"I installed a vocal processor so she can express her opinions and ideas that help me at any time" , she said.

"Master four pods have just entered the atmosphere and are descending towards this location fast", she answered.

After she said that Gir came flying into her hugging her.

"Hi! MIMI! "Gir said while hugging her.

"Let go of me you metal fatigued idiot!" She ordered.

Seconds later Zim came running towards the group with Gaz over his shoulder playing her gameslave not being bothered by the fact she was being carried until he put her down.

"Tak! Dib! what are you doing here, Tell me!" Zim ordered.

"Well are-"

"Tell Me!"

"We are!"

"Tell Me Now!" demand again.

Tak sighted and said: "We are here because there are four pods heading straight towards the school and we came to investigate, what are you doing here?"

"Well we two came here to investigate ourselves right Gaz?" Zim asked.

"I'm just here because I getting pizza out of him", Gaz pointed it.

Gaz why are you with Zim and why did he just carry you all the way out here? Dib asked.

But before Gaz and Zim could answer the Sir-Units Gir and Mimi instantly shouted: "Incoming!"

Like magic everyone hit the floor just in time for four objects flying towards them missing them by just a few meter until they crashed to the ground shaking it so hard that it felt like an earthquake. The impact did cause an earthquake so large everyone in the skool run home immediately leaving the whole area was deserted. The aired around them was covered in flying dirt and dust blocking everything making it hard to see anything in a ten foot radius.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" everyone said heading to the four objects that landed.

(to be continued stay tune?Also this part is split into 2 pages because I didn't want to keep people waiting too long so sorry for the long wait, and thank you for your support, another fact this is the longest chapter I have ever done out of all four of my stories, so wow...yeah)


	3. The Banished Eight Part 2

-Past Of 2005 Part 2.5/5-

Once everyone got a good look at them it was discovered that the four objects were ships of Irken origin. Zim, Gir, Tak, and Mimi were the first to go up closer to the ships then follow by Gaz and Dib.

"Whoa what are those?"said voice.

"And where they'd come from?" said another voice.

Everyone turned around to see Zita and Gretchen looking scared and confused.

Before anyone could get a word in the sound of spaceship doors opening before their very eyes which blinded by the bright lights coming from openings. Eight shadows appeared from the pods four were small with bright eyes very similar to Gir and Mimi and another was shown that looked very similar to that of Zim and Tak.

"What vile monsters are you?!" Dib asked.

"Monsters? Vile Monsters? how dare you?" said a voice angrily.

Wait that voice, Zim paused then said: "Skoodge, is that you?"

"Zim?" said Skoodge coming from the light.

"Zim?" said more voices.

Then out of the light came were more Irkens.

"Whoa no way are those?" Zita asked not believing her eyes.

"Aliens?" asked Gretchen also in disbelief.

"Yes we are" , Skoodge answered.

"Ok before we do anything else I have to do something", Zim announced.

Before any questions were asked the school area around them turn was gone and replaced with Zim's base. Once inside Zita and Gretchen looked up. Everywhere they saw was nothing but large test chambers, Irken symbols all over and very strange pieces of technology not earth based at all.

"What is this place?" Zita asked.

"You human are in the almighty Zim's magnificent base" ,Zim answered.

"Alright what the hell is going on the here Zim?" Dib asked.

"Yeah you obviously have know more than what you seem to know so start talking now!", Tak demanded.

"Zim had looked around to see all eyes on him including Gir's who was give him the wave of encouragement", Zim Sighed.

"Alright everyone before I explain the situation I think my fellow Irkens over here would like to introduce themselves", Zim said as he started to introduce them in order.

"This tubby, short, and yet amazing Irken here is named Invader Skoodge. I've known him through smeethood all the way to becoming Irken elites he ain't a pretty sight but I can tell you he's no failure when it comes to conquering worlds after all he's was the first to conquer his assigned planet for Impending Doom II", he concluded.

"I am not afraid of taking on those who stand against me or my beloved tallest", Skoodge said proudly.

"Yeah yeah moving on", Zim said pointing to the female Irken next to him.

"This one here is Invader Tenn another Irken who was also apart of Impending Doom II. However she was very unsuccessful for her assignment to Meekrob but she very handy when it came to serving in the Armada back in Impending Doom I before she was officially transferred to Invader so she knows strategies in space warfare", Zim finished.

"I was very tactful during my time and still am", Tenn said.

"Yet your terrible when it comes to invading worlds, so yeah", Zim said annoyed.

Zim then pointed to an Irken that looked very strange. He had Zim's appearance with Tak's height. His eyes, pak, and outfit were jet black. His teeth were in the form of razor blades, his claws were slightly bigger than a normal Irken by three inches, his antennas were the in the shape of scythes. Just looking at him alone was horrifying enough for the group even Gaz to have a slight chill up their spines.

"This Irken here with eyes blacker than his soul is Invader Blade The Genocider. He served in Impending Doom I and most of Impending Doom II demolishing thirteen entire species and nine planets by himself and that's just his spared time not his actual assignments", Zim explained.

"Actually defect it was fifteen species, ten planets, and five moons", Blade corrected.

"Minor details ok, the point of it is he's an expert in galactic genocide got that cretins?" Zim asked. To which everyone nodded.

"Good, now last but not least this one right here is Tex The Grim Reaper", Zim announced as he pointed to the Irken next to Blade.

Tex also looked like Zim but with green eyes and pak. He had a long scar that met his eye to his cheek. His outfit was an original Irken invader style outfit but with a tie hanging around his neck as if he was wearing a suit.

"Tex is another Irken genius like me, however he specializes in two fields ship construction and fighter pilot for the Armada. He was one the empire's most finest pilots with a total of five hundred victims under his mighty belt", Zim added.

"Well I actually took down thousands fighters if you count the great ambushed of Nykiydto(Nee-Key-To)", heard of that? Tex corrected and asked.

"Oh I heard of that, it was one of the most disastrous battles ever fought, we lost nearly half of the Armada's manpower during that mess", Zim remembered. "Thank what the humans call god I was on Foodcourtia during the whole event", he said with a sigh.

"Uh...Zim?", Tak asked.

"What?", he responded. "Oh! right everyone here probably remembers Tak but for those who don't know, she is a Irken who not only tried to take Zim's job of conquering this world but also his own life over one minor incident that happened 50 years ago".

"A minor incident? YOU IDIOT you caused a massive power outage in half of Devastis that I while trying claim my title of becoming an INVADER, YOU DEFECTIVE FOOL!" She screamed in outrage.

"Oh I heard of that incident, so that was you then?", ask Blade

"Yes, I caused the accident all because I wanted a candy out of the machine, which just so happen to be next to a training cell that she was in and I had no idea about it and blah blah blah boohoo hoo I'm crying her a river, whatever moving on", Zim said in his loud nonchalant voice

Fellow Irkens direct your attention to this group of scum dug up from the bottom of the bottle- Zim was interrupted by Dib.

"First off dimwit it's bottom of the barrel", he corrected Zim. "And second Hey!"

"Whatever you smelly pig shit", Zim responded.

Everyone except for Tak and Gretchen laughed.

"Now as I was saying this group here is earth's disgusting inhabitants the humans", he said pointing at Dib, Gaz, Zita, and Gretchen.

Zim then point to the big headed one of them all and introduce: "This human with the head the size of nine moons combined is Dib Membrane earth's most pathetic and rejected worm baby of them all and yet is one of two smart people on this rock to actually know that aliens truthfully exist".

Dib was pissed that he got that as his introduction from Zim, but eventually calmed down when he realized this was Zim he was talking about. Zita and Gretchen looked at Dib giving him apologetic expressions. Dib noticed this and nodded in forgiveness.

"Then there is these two female worm babies named Zita and Gretchen, all I'm going to say is they are my classmates and that's it", Zim said.

"And last but not least", there is this one and only, Zim said pointing to the girl with purple hair. "Gaz Membrane the sister-unit of Dib-stink and the most feared human known. She is the only human that I can tolerate and is also very useful ally when needed".

"Well at least he's honest", Gaz said playing her Game slave.

"Yeah it was nice of him to introduce everyone here", said a very familiar voice.

"But I think he forgot about some more people", said another familiar voice.

Everyone turn to the giant lab screen with two figure.

Zim's skin crawled at the site of his former superiors. "What do you two want?" Zim hissed.

"Aw you see that Red? Zim hates us, ain't that cute?" Purple pointed out sarcastically.

"I can't imagine why Purple, we gave him a task for the Empire's expansion into the galaxy so why would he hated us? eh Zim? why do you hate us?", Red with the same level of sarcastically.

"You know why, YOU PAK STABBERS!", Zim roared.

"Ow that hurt I am insulted", said Red sarcastically again.

"ZIM KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!", Tak said with authority.

"Why what they going to do? banish me, you, and them twice?", Zim asked pointing to him then to her and the other Irkens.

"Huh? what are you talking about Zim?" asked Tak along with the other Irkens.

"Oh! I guess he hasn't told you all hasn't he?" Purple asked.

"Tells us what?" they asked again.

"You wanna tell em? or I tell em?" Red asked.

"Let's both tell em", Purple answered.

"TELL US WHAT MY LORDS?!" they asked anxiously.

"OK everyone here is there for a glorious reward has been given to all of you and that is: Banishment", Red & Purple said.

"WHAT WHY?!" They screamed in confusion.

"Well where to start? hmmm, alright first is Tak the reason you were banished was not because you fail to conquer earth but you failed to kill Zim in the process as well as left your post on Dirt and the Control Brain does & will not tolerate insubordinate people no matter what or who they there are no exceptions", Red explained.

Tak nearly feel to her knees until Dib caught her.

"Skoodge you are banished for being fat, short, and ugly, and I don't like short & ugly Irkens especially those who thinking they can be just as good as the taller one so you are out", explain Purple.

Skoodge bowed his head silently in disgraced.

"As for you Tenn well you already know why you're being punished so learn well that this what happens to those who fail their own race", Red said coldly.

Tenn couldn't speak all and just stood there on the verge of crying.

"AS for you two you both out", Red pointed to Blade and Tex.

"But why?" they asked.

"Because you two stole a large crate of my jelly filled donuts that's why", Purple said crying a little.

Red went over and hug Purple trying to calm him down. "There, there Purp, keep it together it's gonna okay", Red said in a quiet sensitive voice.

"First off we didn't steal those donuts we had to bargain those because some resistance guys overran our ship", Tex explained.

"Yeah we were about to get fried if we didn't hand them over", concluded Blade.

"No loyalty, no integrity, and no sense of responsibility, ooh you two should have fought to your deaths for those donuts,I hereby sentence you both on that rock with the other failures for life!" Purple said with anger.

"NO! ALL YOU FAILURES ARE STAYING ON THAT ROCK FOR LIFE! HEED THIS WARNING WELL OR YOU WILL BE PUT TO DEATH, THAT IS A PROMISE! SO LONG, FAR WELL(not really), AND DIE THE MOST ENTERTAINING DEATH!", Red & Purple said finishing there speech before disappearing off the screen.

The whole room was silent as a church at least for while until Tak broke the silence.

"So Zim, you ruin my life completely now with no chances of redemption, I said once before I wasn't going to kill you but after what just happened I change my mind now, I'M GOING TO ERADICATE YOU OFF THE PLANE OF EXISTENCE!" she roared with her pak leg lasers coming out.

"WAIT!" Zim commanded. He began to think of plan that could save his neck from death. Then it hit him harder than a truck on his face and instantly thought of his plan about his own empire. But in order to do that he needed to convince everyone including Tak after see her skills and determination first hand. "I hope this works", he thought to himself.

"Now Tak look why is your anger focused on me, when you should be happy?" Zim asked smiling and sweating.

Now Tak's anger was meet with confusion. "What on earth are you talking about now Zim?" Tak asked.

"Good, he thought. Now I got her attention now get her on board with the idea. Well Tak, what I mean is that you, me, Blade, Tex, Tenn, and Skoodge are free now and with these humans here an opportunity has arrived for each and everyone of you", he exclaimed.

Tak, Blade, Tex, Skoodge, Tenn, and even the humans were confused about what was going on.

"Confused? good because I want to be able to explain my glorious and almighty plan for you all", Zim said. "And the best part is that everyone of you will be granted something that will be the best thing that has ever happened in your pathetic lives".

Everyone looked at Zim as if finally lost it.

Zim sigh and explained, "Alright I am planning on taking down the EMPIRE! and I need you to join me in my cause".

"WHAT!YOU'RE MAD! no Irken is foolish enough to actually go up against the empire it's suicide", Tak declared.

"I agree that is the quickest way to meet your end", Tenn add.

"I second that notion", Tex agreed.

"Here, Here", Blade said also in agreement.

"Maybe it could be done", Skoodge said surprising everyone even Zim.

"Skoodge are you insane?" Tenn asked in shock.

"No I am not! I am tired of being pushed around because of what I look like, am not Irken enough to be an Invader like you?" Skoodge spoke truthfully.

"See even Skoodge can open his eyes and see the truth on how the empire really is, why can't you all?I mean haven't you all wanted to make the empire and everyone apart of it pay?" Zim asked.

"Look Zim I have a good mind right now and because it I'm going to let you die in your own insanity", Tak said holding her head.

"Tak's right and how are you going to just straight up ask us humans to help you I thought you hated us and secondly why in the hell would we want to help you to begin with?" Dib asked.

"Well when starting your own-uh...uh...uh anything you to start with a crew and since there is no other advance forms of life around so you hummies will have to do, happy with that?" Zim asked with his trademark grin.

"NO! not one bit", Dib exclaimed.

Next thing you know the whole room is filled with the sounds of auguring beings which was annoying Gaz to no extent. Being quiet for too long Gaz thought about popping the questions of her own.

"HEY IDIOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She scream.

Everyone was now silent and looking at her as if she was demon or the devil reincarnated.

"Now that I hear myself think I got three question about this and I am going to get the answers or everyone going to meet their maker, GOT IT?!" Gaz stated and questioned.

They all nodded.

Good now for my questions:

1\. "What the hell is going happen to these banished aliens here?"

2\. "Where they going to live for the time being?"

3\. "This one's for you Zim, What in the do we get outta helping you with your quote on quote cause?"

"Well for one, they are going stay here obviously Little-Gaz", Zim answered.

"But where are they going to live they exactly have homes on our world Zim?" Zita questioned him.

"Well I have established another home base since the last one got destroyed", she said eying Dib, Gaz, Zim, and Gir who was just eating another one of his tacos.

"Then we'll split the group", Tak suggested.

"Alright, Skoodge and Blade will be staying in the home of Zim", he said.

"Then I guess I will be taking in Tenn and Tex lest they catch your stupid disease", Tak said.

"Uh Tak stupidity isn't a disease", Dib said correcting her.

"Explain Zim's case then", she replied back.

"I... fair enough", Dib said giving up.

"Well that settles that but now what about"... Gretchen was interrupted.

"That will be explained if everyone has agreed to join me, so what do you say?" Zim asked.

"I said it already you are insane goodbye come on MIMI!", Tak said as she started leaving with Mimi right beside her.

"Yeah I'm out too", Dib said.

"I'm with her", Tenn said.

"Me too", Tex said following them.

"Yeah I gotta go to it's late", Zita said.

"Yeah my mom and dad will kill me if I'm not home soon", Gretchen added then left.

"At least consider my offer!" Zim shouted as everyone of them left.

I going to go to go fine my room around here, Blade said leaving as well.

"Why doesn't anyone believe my plan will work this time? Doesn't anyone want give me a chance?", Zim said question sadly. He was so sad nearly fell on his knees until he was caught.

#SLAP#

Gaz took her face away from her gameslave walk towards and grabbed Zim only to turn him around and slap him dead in the face.

"Ow! what was that for?", Zim asked holding his cheek.

"That was for annoying me with your crying I can't stand to hear anyone cry it's..it's...it's disgusting now stop it or I'll make you stop it got you puke stain?!" Gaz replied.

#SLAP#

Zim just snap out of pure anger and with no thought what so ever he slapped Gaz so hard she hit the ground.

Gaz looked at Zim in shocked and then in anger as well. This was not going to be pretty.

Zim you have sign your death wish now have fun in the nightmare realm! She announced throwing ball of demonic energies at him. The ball exploded on impact of Zim's being. He growled in pain while holding his head.

"You have been punished now,you will suffer", Gaz said Demonically. She sees Zim's body twitching and twisting and then stopped.

Gaz Looked at him only to see him stand up and looked up at her with a evil smile and couldn't identify any of his emotions what so ever in his eyes.

"Well Gaz you are amazing and powerful but even your powers of darkness won't affect", Zim said with an equal demonic voice.

How? tell me how?! She demand.

"I am Zim if the empire couldn't kill me what makes you think you could?" Zim asked demonically again.

"Hmm? you're alright alien to be able to withstand my nightmare attacks but that still doesn't stop me from kicking your ass!" ,Gaz said returning to normal.

Zim gulped.

"POW"

"BAM"

"BAM"

POW

"POW"

"BAM"

"Well I'm done so when this plan of yours take off?" Gaz asked cleaning her knuckles.

Huh, wait you want to join me? Zim asked in pain.

"I will help you", Gaz answered.

"That's gre-" then Zim paused.

"Wait a minute I wasn't born yesterday human what is your catch?" Zim asked.

Gaz raised her eyebrows as she smiled.

"Sorry Zimmy but you'll just have to wait see", Gaz said and with that left to the house.

"Well Skoodge what say you?" Zim asked.

"I am with you", Skoodge answered.

"Good now get yourself ready we have skool soon as well as planning to be done",Zim commanded.

It's here have lovely Thanksgiving.


	4. Jokes

-Past Of 2005 Part 3/5-

A week later

It took a long while for the skool to be fully repaired after the crash accident. When the smoke and fire was cleared at the site many people suspected a pipeline exploded which was actually half right. The explosion from the pipeline was then used as a cover up that everyone believed and trumped all of Dib's hope for humanity to know the truth about aliens, so things went back to normal as usual.

In the cafeteria

Dib and Gaz were sitting at their normal table soon Tak (in her human disguise) had join them. She and Dib started chatting about Zim's offer yesterday.

"So how's trying blend in into humanity's society going for you Tak?" Dib asked.

"Well aside from the feeling of depression things are fine," she replied.

"Look it's not all that bad, you could be worst," Dib said trying make Tak feel better.

"Human, I am cast away from my whole race, my home planet, and now I have no choice but to use this dirtball as my new home with a race so ignorant it makes sick so how can it be any worse, Huh?!," Tak asked angrily.

Gaz thought it funny to say: "Well you could be stuck here mated to Zim, think about that."

Tak thought for second and instantly cringed at the idea.

"Point proven human, maybe I should be thankful," Tak said.

"Yeah see it's not that bad now huh?" Dib asked.

"I guess," she replied back. But what are we going to do about Zim.

"Well it just so happens our house is being remodeled and Dad is having us stay with friends so I was wondering if you would like to have me as a roommate," Dib asked nervously.

"Hmm, very well I guess you could stay, but that did not answer my question," Tak said.

"Well actually Gaz has volunteered strangely to be at Zim's house so that way we have an ear on the inside, you see apparently he has agreed to house my sister till the modelings done," Dib said answering.

"Good we can get more info on his next move," Tak said understandingly.

"Exactly," Dib said.

"Say where's that one alien you were with?," Dib asked.

"You mean Tenn, she's over there with Tex," She answered as she pointed to them.

Tenn was in disguised as a Caucasian woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a Hinge Top & Joe's Ankle Skinny Jeans outfit. Tex was disguised as a Black male with black hair, brown eyes, and and was wearing a ASOS Slim Fit Suit In Dark Green Pindot.

"I look ridiculous," Tenn said in disgusted taking to Tex.

"Yea and I feel so screwed over by this whole mess that has been rained down upon us," Tex said disappointingly.

"I hear you, but there is nothing we can do except learn to survive on this planet in secret," Tenn said.

"Yes that all we can do," Tex agreed. The two continued talking until they linked up with Tak, Gaz and Dib.

"You know it's not really my business to know but Dib-Stink you always told me that you want expose the truth about aliens being real, and yet here you are sitting with a bunch of them like your all friendly piggies apart of some pack," Zim stated with Skoodge and Blade behind him all three their in human disguises.

Skoodge was in disguise as a Caucasian male with ginger hair, green eyes, and was wearing Red Polo Shirt with Dark Grey Soccer Shorts. Blade was in disguise as a Black male with black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a Black Hoodie and a White Beater with Black Sweatpants with White Stripes.

"Oh well you see"- Dib started but got interrupted by Gaz.

"He doesn't want to expose his girlfriend Tak over here why else," Gaz said with a smug look.

"Gaz! that"- Dib was about to scream until.

"That makes sense seeing as you two seem really close," Zita said walking up to them with Gretchen behind her. Gretchen was quiet for the most part reflecting on the day Dib and Tak were on the brick wall chatting as if they were boyfriend-girlfriend.

"Ah I remember that definitely looked like Dib and Tak courting each other on the wall, but then again I suppose even the saddest forms of life need someone to feel love", Zim said.

"Zim, it's called misery loves company," Gaz said still playing her game.

"First off Dib and I are just partners nothing more, but if you didn't know Gaz and Zim here have been secretly dating," Tak said hoping to draw attention to them.

Zim and Gaz were shocked. They couldn't believe what they heard. Before they could retaliate the bell had rang and lunch was over.

The second half of skool went by so quickly that now it was time to head home(keep in mind I'm not going into more detail in this chapter mainly because it is 2am so don't judge me) .


	5. An Offer No Will Refuse

Yo Bosses and Mistresses so I know that some of y'all don't get my style of typing but do understand i was taught to type this way and it's been a habit since. Really the most is I can do is try to fix all my typing errors and try to every sentence i type make since to the best possibilities. Also two people have mentioned beta reader to me and I'm gonna be completely honest I have no Idea as to how that works so I'm just going to use my own method of fixing it myself. But I also want to thank those who point out my error for the chapters I've typed it shows me that you care and giving me support in not only me but the story itself so again thanks lot thank you for reading and I'll talk to you guys later.

-Past Of 2005 Part 3.5/5-

On the walk home Dib and Tak were talking to Tenn & Tex about how the first day went. Tex had said he finds everyone very strange and unbelievable oblivious as to discover he was wearing a disguise. Tenn even asked if this planet suffered from stupidity disease or something for none of humanity not to detected them through their disguises.

Dib had to explain over and over and over again that stupidity isn't a disease and that humanity is just still in the mindset that they're the only beings in this universe.

"So?" Tenn asked.

"So bottom line is everyone on this planet is universally shy to what is really going on, right?" asked Tex.

"Pretty much", Dib answered.

While this is going on Tak was still thinking about Zim's proposal about getting back at the Empire all the way back to her new base. The base she stayed in was two story house three blocks away from the school. First-floor room options can include formal living and dining areas or more-casual kitchen/great room configurations that feature dramatic two-story soaring ceilings. Entryways often take center stage in two-level homes with a grand staircase as a focal point.

Through this she looked like a an ordinary girl walking home with no suspension what so ever. When they enter through the house to Tak's underground lab. Tenn and Tex went to the recharge their paks in their personal quarters leaving Dib and Tak alone.

"So Dib if you follow me to your room this way", Tak said moving over to room across the electrical chasm followed by Dib to the end of the corridor with an elevator there.

"Here is where you will sleep for now Dib", Tak introduced. The room was the size of a large living room with a queen size bed to the left, a paranormal laboratory to the right of the room, and a building refrigerator along with a built in window. I know it's not much but I made it as cozy as possible for you, you like? Tak finished.

Dib look at the room one more time turned to Tak then at the window inside and said:"it's beautiful, but it's missing something."

"It is? What?", Tak asked. He didn't answer he just stared out the window.

She watched him gaze out the window for a long time. It had been a few years since she deceived him and tried to claim his planet, and now that he was under the same roof, Tak felt she had to lay their past to rest.

Dib turned and glared down at her, and she backed away.

"Tak? What do you truly want?" Dib asked.

He didn't sound the least bit spiteful or bored. In fact it was just pure curiousness with a look. Tak remained guarded and on her toes as always, tough as nails, this only time, there was a sense of humility about her.

"I...have noticed that you and Gaz are becoming real allies" Tak said trying to be frank.

"Oh, yeah! It's...it's really great", Dib said sarcastically. Dib smiled tiredly at her, trying to be polite in spite of everything.

Yet he still remembered.

"Yes...Listen, Dib-",Tak was interrupted by Dib.

"Do I have to? I mean, after all you put me through I don't wan-" Dib was counter-interrupted by Tak.

"That's why I'm here. I...*sigh* I'm not good at this. I'm not used to it, so can you be patient please?", Tak asked with sincerity.

Dib tilted his head, waiting for her to make more sense. It took her a good minute to get herself together; she was new to this.

All her life, she had hardly ever had to say "I'm sorry," but here she was and she couldn't turn back now either.

"I'm...sorry", Tak said. Dib's eyes widen.

"I mean it. I'm really sorry"...Tak said with her eyes saddened, grief and regret ringing from her voice.

"All the lies, all the deceit...when I came to Earth, my only intention was to fell Zim. I really didn't mean to get in this deep"...Tak said

guilt ridden.

"You tried to destroy the Earth!" Dib reminded.

"It wasn't going to be destroyed, it just going to be hollowed out!" her corrected.

"What's the difference?!" he screamed.

Tak sighed as he rubbed her eyes with her hands. This was not going the way as she had hoped.

"I didn't come back here to hurt anybody else...I just wanted to take what was mine, and..you", Tak said hesitantly.

"Me?!"Dib questioned.

"You got in the way and now I have this pain inside", Tak confessed.

Then all was quiet for some time it was a sad quiet. Dib was torn; "how could I tell if she is sincere?" he thought.

Dib eventually spoke: "I wanna believe you, Tak. I wish I could."

Tak took a few steps closer and responded: "But you can! You can trust me now!"

Dib: "Why should I believe you?"

Tak: "I DON'T-...know..."

Dib: "You made me think someone cared, Tak. Do you know how big a deal that was to me back then?"

Tak became somber.

"I can only imagine..." she uttered softly.

Dib glanced at her, softening at her sad expression.

When he thought she was his friend, she only ever scowled or smiled calmly. But today she was emotional, flustered, acute - different.

Dib: "...Do you...genuinely understand how destroying a planet full of innocent people for your own gain is wrong?"

Tak: "Yes! I didn't care then, I really didn't. And now? ...I regret it. And seeing you, and seeing you and Zim...together, nh...I'm still pissed at him - that will never change. But you...you're not bad. And as dimwitted and bumbling as your species is they weren't so bad, either."

Dib: "Well I wouldn't go THAT far."He chuckled.

Tak, however, didn't smile. Dib soon became serious again as well, sighing as the awkward grew stronger.

This elephant in the room had been here for a while now, and now that it was being addressed its weight seemed to bring down the stars.)

Tak: "I know I was wrong, but I...I really did think you were interesting. The ghosts, the vampire...thing, whatever they were- You're different than your people, Dib. Smarter, sincere...Honestly? You made it harder for me to try and do what I had come to do. I would have regretted disposing of you. I really am sorry, and...I'd like to still be friends, if..."

Dib: "I don't know...It seemed genuine, it really did, still one thing remained; Tak tricked me, and took advantage of everyone he thought again."

Dib: "Again I really wanna believe you, but I just...can't right now...do you understand?"

Tak: "..."

Surprisingly, she was heartbroken. A stone-cold ex-soldier, Tak never thought someone's friendship would mean anything to her. But as she stood before Dib and listened to him reject her and her offers to try and make amends, her soul crumpled with shame. She swallowed a very dry wad of spit and looked down at his feet.

It was clear how deeply she was regretting it all, but Dib didn't give in that. Not entirely anyway, but he is humane. So by nature he still believed in second chances. His eyes, as his voice, softened, and the young man he was growing into seemed to get that much more mature.

Dib: "Tak, that side of you I saw back when I thought we were friends...I liked it. You just...kinda blew it. But we can be friends however if you want to have me trust you again you got to make it through my trial basis till I've decided to fully trust you again, do you understand?"

"I understand", Tak replied slightly smile.

And here is the chapter that I promise and I'm am sorry that it's late but I had to revise it so many time till I got it to work. That being said this is the starting point for the pairing DATR and the next chapter is going to be ZAGR. So just in case you don't get the chapter. I wanted to get more detail about how Dib and Tak made for the pairing to work in the story so I tried to make this as emotional as possible. Yet at the same time heart warming even if it's in a dark cartoon. Because in every dark cartoon there is a least some heart felt moment in them at the end or the beginning it's still there so. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll start the work on the next one now and I'll talk to you all later.

PS: I'd like to hear what ideas you'd like to see in the story, I'm a negotiable person so don't hesitate and... OK ENJOY,BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Your attention please I am happy to announce that chapter 6 is back on schedule and is near completion no I'm trying to make it as long as possible I should have it done by I either the 25th or the 30th of this month either way I will have it complete I'm hoping to complete it sooner or later it will take me some time but I'm in the process it's just a little slow but I am not dead I am just simply plan out how I'm going to work it and I was looking at the other fixed too so don't worry it will come alright that is all I would like to say thank you

It's your boy the Ravens of blood


End file.
